Hyde
is of the Goseigers. He is a Gosei Angel of the Seaick Tribe, the only one in the team. Biography Goseiger Hyde is the only Gosei Angel of the Seaick Tribe. At 24 years old (25 in Gokaiger), he is the eldest member of the team, with wisdom he has to offer his friends. It was revealed in Episode 10 that his partner, Magis (Gosei Green), died during battle with Kurasunīgo of 5000°C sometime prior to episode 1. When he calls Moune a child because of the mistakes she makes, she responds by calling Hyde an old man. Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger to be added :See Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!#Continuity and Placement for when this takes place for the Goseigers. Gokaiger Just a few weeks after Brajira's defeat, Hyde unexpectedly is forced to face the sudden arrival of the Space Empire Zangyack on Earth, who rendered him and the rest of the Goseigers helpless. After the arrival of AkaRanger and Big One, he fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After losing his powers, Hyde and the other Goseigers agreed that it was nice to lose their powers if it meant saving the world from the space invasion. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Hyde and his teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Go-Ongers, Gorengers (bar Akarenger), and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] .]] Hyde, alongside his team (bar Gosei Knight), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident. The Goseigers attempted to fight the monsters of , only to be defeated by the Kamen Rider Decade as he was apparently hunting down the Sentai teams. When Tsukasa and Marvelous' ruse was revealed, the Goseigers appeared with the other Super Sentai through the , they then fought alongside all the other Sentai teams and against the alliance of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. During the battle, the Goseigers came to help the Kamen Riders who were in a pinch against the laser beams of , with Hyde lending his Refleclear Gosei Card to for defence against him. This allowed an opening for the Riders to defeat him, revealing him to be in disguise. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Gosei Blue appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen Super Sentai Strongest Battle Hyde joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Serious Team, but didn’t get to participate in the competition because his team was eliminated after losing the first round against Oddball Team. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater .]] Hyde appears with his team hosting the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Goseiger, airing an hour before. A compilation of thirteen Super Sentai crossover movies in half-hour parts. The movies had commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseiger about the teams and the storylines within the movies and along with that, they also talk about what's coming up on their show, they also cosplay as characters from previous series. Hyde cosplays as Shun Namiki (MegaBlue), Gouki (GingaBlue), Nagare Tatsumi (GoBlue), Kai Samezu (GaoBlue), Nanami Nono (HurricaneBlue), Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue), Houji "Hoji" Tomasu (DekaBlue), AkaRed, and Souta Mogami (Bouken Blue). Outside his cameo as AkaRed, Hyde played nearly every blue of the cosplaying except Urara (MagiBlue) (who Moune dressed as in a Dekaranger male/''Magiranger'' female cosplay), including (and most embarrassingly) wearing the female outfit for Hurricaneger's Nanami, his only gender change. Hyde as Shun.jpg|Shun Namiki (MegaBlue) Hyde as Gouki.jpg|Gouki (GingaBlue) Hyde as Nanami.jpg|Nanami Nono (HurricaneBlue) Hyde as Yukito.jpg|Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue) Hyde as Hoji.jpg|Houji "Hoji" Tomasu (DekaBlue) Hyde as Souta.jpg|Souta Mogami (Bouken Blue) Personality As a Seaick, Hyde is calm (rarely if ever losing his temper) and the logical one of the Goseigers. Despite these traits, he is also the oldest, causing him to act like an old man to his teammates. Hyde initially felt a sense of loneliness; unlike his teammates who had one other close tribesman (Alata and Eri are Skicks and childhood friends while Agri and Moune are siblings and of the Landick tribe), he is the only Seaick due to Magis' death before the Goseigers' formation. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Gosei Blue appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Hyde/Gosei Blue: to be added :Hyde/Super Gosei Blue: to be added Super Gosei Blue (Dice-O).jpg|Super Gosei Blue as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Gosei Blue is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Super Goseiger form being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars Gosei Blue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Gosei_Great_Card_in_Super_Sentai_Legend_Wars.png|Gosei Blue Great Card Tensou Sentai Goseiger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|thumb|Goseiger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Gosei Blue As Gosei Blue, he has a Shark motif. He pilots the Gosei Shark. Gosei Blue's main weapon is a bowgun shooter called the Seaick Bowgun, which resembles a crossbow and is said to have the speed of a shark. As a member of the Seaick Tribe, Gosei Blue can use Gosei Cards of that tribe with his Tensouder. Arsenal *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Seaick Bowgun *Gosei Card Buckle Mecha *Gosei Shark *Seaick Brothers *Gosei Dolphin - Super Mode= Arsenal *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Gosei Tensword *Gosei Card Buckle Mecha *Gosei Shark *Seaick Brothers *Gosei Dolphin Appearances: Episode 24-45 (flashback), 47, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, 48, 49, 199 Hero Great Battle }} Ranger Key The is Hyde's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Gosei Blue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Gosei Blue. It was also used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Goseigers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *Captain Marvelous became Gosei Blue as part of an all-blue Gokai Change which served as a demonstration to Ninjaman of the Gokaigers' powers. *Joe became Super Gosei Blue in a Super Rangers Gokai Change in the final battle with Ackdos Gill. The Gosei Blue key is one of the five water-element Blue Ranger Keys that are used by Gokai Blue for his Five-Blade Style Blue Slash Final Wave attack, which was used once against Action Commander Zodomas. This attack involved summoning manifestations of the five Rangers to attack the target, with Gosei Blue being the first to go. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Hyde received his key and became Gosei Blue once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hyde is portrayed by . As Gosei Blue, his suit actor was , his sub was . In the video game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross, Gosei Blue was voiced by . Notes *While the character was only seen in one quick scene, Hyde is the only Goseiger to have a Tribe Partner of the same gender. Appearances * Tensou Sentai Goseiger **''Epic 1: The Gosei Angels Descend'' **''Epic 2: Fantastic Goseigers'' **''Epic 3: Landick Power, Divided'' **''Epic 4: Echo, Song of the Angels'' **''Epic 5: Magical Hyde'' **''Epic 6: Breakout Goseigers'' **''Epic 7: Protect the Land!'' **''Epic 8: Gosei Power, Out of Control'' **''Epic 9: Gotcha☆Gosei Girls'' **''Epic 10: Hyde's Partner'' **''Epic 11: Spark, Landick Power'' **''Epic 12: The Miraculous Gosei Headder Great Assembly'' **''Epic 13: Run! The Mystic Runner'' **''Epic 14: Birth of the Ultimate Tag!'' **''Epic 15: Countdown! The Life of the Earth'' **''Epic 16: Dynamic Alata'' **''Epic 17: A New Enemy! The Yuumajuu'' **''Epic 18: The Earth Purifying Knight of Destiny'' **''Epic 19: Gosei Knight Will Not Allow It'' **''Epic 20: Fall In Love Goseigers'' **''Epic 21: Elegant Eri'' **''Epic 22: Over the Rainbow'' **''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie'' **''Epic 23: Burn! Goseigers'' **''Epic 24: Miracle Attack Goseigers'' **''Epic 25: Nostalgic Moune'' **''Epic 26: The Laughing Gosei Angels'' **''Epic 27: Wake Up Agri!'' **''Epic 28: A Father's Treasure'' **''Epic 29: The Goseigers are Sealed!'' **''Epic 30: Romantic Eri'' **''Epic 31: Never Give Up, Goseigers!'' **''Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle!'' ** Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku **''Epic 33: The Dreadful Matrintis Empire'' **''Epic 34: Gosei Knight Justice'' **''Epic 35: Find the Perfect Leader!'' **''Epic 36: Run, Agri!'' **''Epic 37: Excited Moune'' **''Epic 38: Alice vs. Gosei Knight'' **''Epic 39: Epic Zero'' **''Epic 40: Strong Alata'' **''Epic 41: Exploding Bonds of Friendship!'' **''Epic 42: Passionate Hyde'' **''Epic 43: The Empire's General Attack'' **''Epic 44: The Ultimate Final Battle'' **''Epic 45: The Messiah is Born'' **''Epic 46: Gosei Knight is Targeted'' **''Epic 47: The Trap of the Earth Salvation Plan'' **''Epic 48: The Fighting Gosei Power'' **''Epic 49: Fight Towards the Future'' **''Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty'' *''Come Back! Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Last Epic - The Gosei Angels are National Icons!?'' * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas'' **''Ep. 40: The Future is the Past'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Hyde *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Blue *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Blue's Change Card *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Blue's Gosei Blaster *TV Asahi's page on the Seaick Bowgun *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Blue *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Blue's Gosei Tensword *TV Asahi's page on the Tiger Headder *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Shark *TV Asahi's page on the Manta Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Sawshark Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Hammershark Headder Dice-O *Gosei Blue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Super Gosei Blue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Gosei Blue at the Dice-O Wiki **Super Gosei Blue at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Blue Category:Goseigers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Super Rangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Archery-users Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Sealife-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Gosei Angels